


[podfic] Nothing to Prove

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Career Ending Injuries, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Slow Burn, audio format: zip of mp3s, dumbasses to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Nolan picked a college based on two criteria. One: That it didn’t have a hockey program. Two: That it was in some random corner of the southern USA, where the air was thick enough to bite, and football was the only sport anyone talked about in October.He should have known his dumb ass was still going to fuck it up.04:39:48 :: Written byCanary.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, background Nolan Patrick/OMC, background Ryanne Breton/Claude Giroux
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	[podfic] Nothing to Prove

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing to Prove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900829) by [canary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary/pseuds/canary). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfnothingtoprove):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming as well as zipped audacity files, the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 files will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZuPz2IqUxTCSM8YdotcsBqdXsnYIUsIH):**  
Zip file of mp3 files, for download.

**Browser streaming:**  
1   
2   
3   
4   


### Notes:

Thanks to Canary for giving me permission to record this work!

**Content warnings:**  
(To be clear these are not particularly more present than in my usual podfics, I’m just trying to be better with warning for stuff.) Recreational alcohol and drugs use, mild internalized homophobia, blood (hockey fight), puking (alcohol), past injuries and surgeries. 

**Additional credits:**  


* Images: [sunset over hills](https://www.goodfreephotos.com/public-domain-images/sunrise-over-the-hills-in-shenandoah-national-park.jpg.php),[college dorm](https://pxhere.com/en/photo/231878), [hockey game](https://www.pxfuel.com/en/free-photo-jafpm), [university quad](https://fr.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fichier:University_of_Washington_Quad,_Spring_2007.jpg), [farm in a field](https://www.flickr.com/photos/44124370018@N01/813510764), [college party](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jirka_matousek/9125054092), [college library](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sinclairlibrary/1894156900), [park in winter](https://www.maxpixels.net/Winter-Park-Snow-3668105).
* Song: [Simple Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyAJ4V06izg) by The Shins,
* [Lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) by Luna (art) and Annapods (design).

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
